Zyglak
The Zyglak are a reptilian species accidentally created by the Great Beings out of the remains of the process that brought the first Matoran to life. History The Great Beings were seeking to create intelligent organisms called Krana, but found that some of the material they exposed to Energized Protodermis turned into Rahi-like Zyglak instead. Shunned by their creators and hated and feared throughout the Matoran Universe, the savage Zyglak retreated to the dark places of the universe, such as ruins, and the underground recesses of Voya Nui, brooding over their fate and hating the Matoran and all who honored Mata Nui. Toa of the First Orde, was assigned to using his Psionic powers to calm the Zyglak, however, he did not have the patience to work with them, and instead made the species even angrier. The Zylgak have killed many Toa over the years. A wandering tribe of Zyglak nearly killed all the members of the Toa Vuata Maca, leaving only Lesovikk and Nix alive. The Toa Inika fought a group of Zyglak in the stone cord that connected Mahri Nui with Voya Nui. After a brief battle, Vezon, who had followed the Toa, was captured and carried off by the Zyglak. This tribe of Zyglak was later killed by the Piraka after they entered "The Cord". Nocturn, Kalmah, Takadox, and Mantax also encountered a group of Zyglak in the ruins of [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. When the Zyglak pursued the Barraki, Takadox duped Nocturn into thinking that the creatures had insulted him. Enraged, Nocturn confronted and defeated this group of Zyglak. During his visit to Mahri Nui, the tyrant Maker Karzahni also rounded up some Zyglak to help him attack the underwater city, but he was defeated before these plans came to fruition. Makuta Spiriah was an outcast much like the Zyglak, and made an alliance with them. While on Stelt as part of a covert Order of Mata Nui operation, Spiriah sent a message to a tribe of Zyglak to intercept their ship as they sailed south. When they arrived, he used them as a threat when he mutinied against Brutaka. The armada that arrived accompanied the group to the Isle of Zakaz, and upon arriving sunk three Dark Hunter ships that were stationed nearby. Afterward, they attempted to land and storm the island, so Spiriah could finally get his revenge on the Skakdi, however, all of the Zyglak ships were ambushed and destroyed by the members of Ehlek's species. Later, a Zyglak that was captured by the Skakdi was thrown into a tank of Energized Protodermis along with the five remaining Piraka, a Vortixx, and a Steltian laborer, fusing them all into a single, monstrous being. Despite the death of Makuta Teridax and the mass evacuation of the Matoran Universe population to the newly reformed Spherus Magna, no Zyglak have been sighted on the planet. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Mata Nui died, resulting in many beings evacuating the Matoran Universe so they could survive on the Isle of Mata Nui. The Zyglak were not among them, as they refused to accept help from the Matoran. As a result, the Zyglak became extinct. Abilities & Traits Zyglak are amphibious and intelligent. The skin which covers their organic portions is scaly. Contact with their skin can cause the spread of an Organic Protodermis-destroying disease. They are also one of the few beings that are immune to the Pit Mutagen, and are virtually invulnerable to elemental attacks. In addition, they also have strength greater than that of a Toa. Tools Many Zyglak possess spears and knives that can destroy objects on contact, weapons which they stole from an unknown source. Social Structure & Interactions Zyglak despise the Matoran, due to their shunning by the Great Beings. They extended this hatred to anyone who speaks the Matoran language, or is associated with the Great Spirit, as well as Bohrok and Krana. The Zyglak have been known to attack and kill Toa and Turaga due to their dislike. They have been seen to ally with others that share their plight, such as when a group of the Zyglak made contact with Makuta Spiriah and were willing to side with him due to his own status as an outcast. Zyglak can speak Matoran, but have also developed their own independent language that they speak amongst themselves. Trivia *The Zyglak are sometimes referred to as ''"the Great Beings' mistakes". *According to Solek, Kopaka once fought and defeated three dozen Zyglak on his own. *Matoran would classify Zyglak as Rahi, even though they are not. Appearances *''Quest To Become A Legend'' *''Withering Soul'' *''The Dystopian Island (Mentioned Only)'' *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Species Category:Koji Category:Legend of Lesovikk Category:Makar